New Beginnings
by PunkybooBITW
Summary: One-shot set after a year of Tris joining Dauntless! Hope you enjoy! :)


I opened my eyes to realize that it was 6:49 and we had to be by the net at 7:00. "TOBIAS" I screamed as he shot up.

"What the hell Tris?" He said rubbing his temples. "Why do you always have to scream at me in the morning"

"We have 11 mins to get to the net before the transfers start jumping! Get the hell out of bed before we're late!"

As I'm about to get out of bed I feel someone's arm pull me back down, Tobias I thought.

"Five more minutes" Tobias said whining as he nuzzled his head into my neck. He was adorable but sometimes he was very stubborn.

"We need to go now _**Four!**_" I said emphasizing on the word Four. He shot me glare, he hated it when I called him that outside of the training facilities.

"I looked at the time and it was already 6:53" I ran out if bed and into the bathroom to get ready.

I didn't have much time to take a shower so I just brushed my teeth and threw on a black tank-top and some jeans, applied a lit bit of makeup pulled my hair into a ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom to see if Tobias was ready or not and sure enough he was still in bed.

I grabbed a glass of water and threw the water all over his head.

"TRIS" He said as he got out of bed glaring at me. I couldn't help but laugh, his face was priceless. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Go get ready! You have 5 mins to get downstairs!" I said as I grabbed a muffin and walked out the door.

I stood downstairs with Christina as Dauntless started to appear through the doors. It was 7:07 and Tobias wasn't here yet. I was started to get a bit worried but right as I was about to go look for him he walked through the doors.

"Hey you" he said smiling as he wrapped his arms around my waist and planted a kiss on my lips.

"What took you so long?" I said playing with the zipper on his jacket.

"Well turns out the water you poured on me had some juice in it so I had to take a bath to get rid of the stickiness" he said annoyed.

I looked up at him and laughed. "Well maybe next time you should get out of of bed faster next time" I said tapping his nose before I walked back over to Christina who was now joined by Will.

The first jumper was a girl who looked like she was from Candor, she had green eyes with dirty blonde hair.

"Name?" Tobias said as he held the net down so she could get out.

She stood there staring at him in a way I did not approve of. Why is she looking at my boyfriend in a way only I should be allowed to look?

"Think about it" he says. "You don't get to pick again"

I remember him saying that to me last year, I couldn't help but notice that he was wearing the same clothes that he wore last year. My boyfriend look hot. But that didn't mean I would let that girl stare at him like that.

"Why is she looking at him like he's her lover or something" Christina said in a cold voice.

"I don't know but if she tries something I'll kill her" I said giving her a cold look. I heard Christina laugh but I shifted my attention to the girl.

"Laura" She said twirling her hair as she eyed Tobias.

"First- jumper Laura!" Tobias yelled. The group started yelling and cheering but I was already getting a bitchy vibe from this girl and I didn't like it at all.

After everyone had jumped I went to find Tobias but I couldn't see him. I looked around the room and say him standing with that Laura girl. It took every bit of self control not to go over there and punch her in the face.

"Wow your really strong" Laura said as she touched Tobias arm. Did she have a death wish or something? I can't wait to see how she does, I really hope she becomes factionless.

"Um thanks" Tobias said as he pulled his arm back. I'm going to kill this girl.

"So how long have you been an instructor for?" Laura asked as she continued to stare at Tobias.

"A while" Tobias said as he looked around awkwardly.

"Wow!" Laura said as she started to act all bubbly. "You look like you've been an instructor since you were born" she said as she stepped closer to Tobias. "I mean look at you" she said touching his arms and slowly her hands found their way to his chest.

That's it she's gone. I said as I started walking over to them.

"I have a-"

"_**Four**_" I called.

Tobias sighed and turned around as he walked over to me and gave me a smile. I leaned up wrapping my arms around his neck, as he placed his on my hips. I then planted a kiss on his lips. I pulled away from him and smiled as he rested his forehead on mine. "Ready to go?" I asked as he intertwined his fingers with mine.

"Yeah"

I turned around to see Laura glaring at me as I kindly returned it.

"You were the first-jumper right?" I asked giving her a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah" she in a tone that I did not like.

"Well I was also a first jumper last year and I came from Abnegation too!" I said as I walked closer to her. "This year I'm going to be one of your instructors, my names six" I said staring her down. I could feel she was intimidated.

"That's good to know, but I really don't care about where you came from or your name" she hissed. Damn this girls attitude needed to be fixed.

I gave her a smile before leaning closer to her face. "Oh and just for your knowledge he's **_my boyfriend_**." I said referring to Tobias. "So don't try anything with him cause I will kill you." I said glaring at her. She did not back down, I really wanted to punch that glare off of her face but I decided not to.

"See you later" I said giving her a fake smile and waving at her before grabbing Tobias hand and walking out of there.

Before I could open the door and walk in I felt Tobias wrap his hand around my wrist and turn me around.

"So you want to tell me what all that" he said as he pointed down the hallway. "was about?"

"What are you talking about?" I said as I attempted to act like I had no idea what he was talking about. I failed terribly.

He rose one of his eyebrows up as he stared at me. "Do I look stupid to you Tris?" He said as he crossed his arms around his chest.

I sighed as I opened the door and walked inside our apartment and plopped onto the couch."So are you going to tell me or should I go ask her?" Tobias said as he sat down beside me.

"She was totally flirting with you and you didn't do anything to stop her **_Four_**" I stand in a harsh tone glaring at him.

"What was I suppose to do? I couldn't tell her I had a girlfriend because someone over here doesn't want the transfers to know, seriously Tris I don't see why it's a big deal if they do find out. Everyone else knows" Tobias said as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't want them to get the wrong impression of us! How could she just flirt with you like that? You're her instructor! That's not even right!" I said in a cold tone.

"If I do recall" Tobias said tapping his chin. "Technically you're dating your instructor" he said smirking at me.

I shot him a dirty look before getting up and walking into our bedroom.

"Tris wait!" Tobias said as he jogged after me. I could hear him laughing.

"What's so funny?" I shot at him. This was not funny but clearly he thought it was.

"I don't get why you're getting mad at her, I mean your dating your instructor and all she was doing was flirting with me" Tobias said laughing.

"You're not my instructor Four!"

"But I was when we started dating!" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Well then maybe you should go make her your girlfriend " I hissed as I walked out of the room.

I heard him laugh again. What was so funny?

"Babe wait!" Tobias said as he walked out of the room chuckling a bit.

"I'm sorry" he said smiling down at me as he placed his hands on my hips. "But I have to admit you look hot when your jealous." He said laughing.

"I hate you" I said as I walked out of the door to go meet the transfers.

A few minutes after I came down Tobias did. Since no one was here yet he took the opportunity to pull me close to him and kissed me. It didn't take me long to respond as I wrapped my arms around his neck, I could never stay mad at him for too long.

"Why can't I stay mad at you?" I asked running my thumb over his cheek.

"I tend to have that effect on people" he said winking at me. "God, get a room" I heard Christina say as she walked in. I laughed a bit before turning around and hitting her on the arm.

"Too much PDA you guys" she said in a disgusted tone.

"Oh please like you and Will don't kiss in public" I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever Tris" Christina said sticking her tongue out at me. We heard the door open and everyone walked in.

"I'm Four and this is Six!" Tobias said yelling. "That's Christina and Will" he said pointing to them.

"Dauntless-born with them and transfers with us" Four said loudly.

"Why are your names numbers?" This boy asked. He was from Candor , his name was Shawn.

"What's your name?" Tobias asked.

"Shawn"

"Old faction?"

"Candor"

"Well , Shawn , if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths , I would have joined the faction" he hissed. "The first lesson you will learn from me is it keep your mouth shut, Got that?"

"Yes" Shawn said quietly.

I remember when he said the same thing to Christina last year! God she was terrified! Tobias hated when people asked him that question. I looked around the room and almost every girl but Laura was staring at Tobias like he was some prize they wanted. Time to crush their dreams. I couldn't help but smirk at Laura, she must of actually been scared of me.

"I'm six." I said walking closer to them.

"I know a lot of will be wondering this so I'll answer right now.

"_**Four** _is my boyfriend" I said pointing to him, he looked up at me a little taken off guard.

"So how long have you been an instructor?" A girl named Ashley asked me. I couldn't remember what faction she came from.

"This is my first year" I said looking at them.

"So you two started dating when you were an initiate? I thought you couldn't do that" she said raising her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes, these people were annoying.

"What I do in my personal life isn't any of your business" I said glaring at her.

"Sorry" she said as she stepped back.

"So now hopefully all of you will stop staring at him like he's some prize. I said hissing.

"Jealous much?' Laura said quietly but still loud enough for me to hear.

"I would only need to be jealous if I felt like I had competition" I said leaning closer to her face. "_**You**_ are definitely not competition to me" I said glaring at her.

"Ok" Tobias said walking over to me. "Now that all of your questions have been answered we're going to go on a tour of the compound"

"That way" he said pointing to the door.

"Tris" he said as he grabbed my hand.

"Yeah?" I said as a turned to face him.

"I thought our relationship was suppose to be a secret" he said playing with a strand of my hair.

"Well" I said wrapping my arms around his torso. "They were looking at you like you were some prize so I thought id show them reality." I said laughing.

"Like I said before, you look very hot when your jealous." Tobias said laughing."Please do get jealous more often"

"Your so dumb" I said laughing as I grabbed his hand and we walked out of the doors.

Never did I think my life would change so much in one year! I do miss Abnegation but I have to think like a Dauntless now since that's what I am. I looked up and Tobias and couldn't stop but plant a kiss on cheek. He was my family now and he was very important to me. I can't wait what was in stored for me this year. But I was ready for this new beginning.

Just a random idea I had! :) I loved the movie Divergent so much! I ship FourTris like you don't even know! 3 Theo is like perfection :* ;) hope you enjoyed this random long one-shot!


End file.
